1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral device managing system and a job sending method, and, more particularly, it relates to a technique suitable to be used for charge processing of a job.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, when charge processing is executed by transmission via a network, in a peripheral device for receiving a job from an information processing apparatus and for processing such a job, there were provided charge counters for respective users so that charging for each user was performed by the charge processing. Further, when two or more users were registered as a group, there were provided charge counters for respective groups so that charging for each group was performed by the charge processing.
However, there has been a problem that the user who inputs the job or the group to which such a user belongs is not always a subject to whom the charge for the job processing is directly requested. For example, when a certain user A inputs the job on the basis of the request of another user B, if the user B who is a client for the job bears expense for the job processing, it is required that a charging destination for the job be the user B, rather than the user A.
Further, when job processing required for a certain specific business is performed, it is desirable that the charge count be performed with respect to the charging destination which should bear the business expense, in place of the fact that the charge counter for the user who inputs the job is selected as the charging destination.